happily life
by baexian ree
Summary: byun baekhyun yang ngidam pengen ketemu sama AKB48, aa yan dilakukan chanyeol sebagai suaminya


Tittle : Happily life

Author : Byun Reeree Arizky

Cast : BAEKYEOL

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : Romance,yaoi

Rate : Rada M

Warning : Banyak typo,alur terlalu cepat,maklum FF pertama

Happy reading!

" Yeollie!"panggil seorang namja imut bernama byun bakhyun,

Namja yg dipanggil yeollie pun menengok

"Ada apa chagi,kau kedinginan? " tanya chanyeol

" Ani,bukan itu yeollie,eum aku ingin bulan madu kita ke jepang,aku ingin sekali bertemu AKB48 dan nyanyi bersama dengan suara 8 oktaf ku yeollie" tutur baekhyun.

Chanyeol yg mendengar celoteh istrinya terkejut heran dan membuat matanya seperti D.O eomma itu,

" jangan ke jepang chagi,kita kan sering ke sana,bagaimana kalau ke . . .,Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya sambil menatap baekhyun dalam dan mengarahkannya ke ranjang King Sizenya ? " jawab chanyeol dengam smirk kepervertanya

Di gendongnya baekhyun ala bridal style,namun baekhyun memberontak,akibatnya mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi baekhyun di bawah dan chanyeol di atas.

Chanyeol bersmirk ria menatap baekhyun dan berkata " kau yg memulai chagi,jangan harap ada pengecualian malam ini".

Baekhyun hanya mendengkus sambil bersemu merah,terlintas ide usil di otak baekhyun,

"yeollie,aku mau tapi aq pengen di gendong kuda kudaan sebelum itu yeollie" ucap Baekhyun sambil berblushing ria.

"Dengan senang hati chagi"chanyeol menunggingkan badannya bermaksud mempermudah baekhyun menaikinya.

Akhirnya baekhyun pun menaiki Chanyeol dengan girang dan menggoyangkan badanya seperti Coboy,

"Yihuuuuyyyy,, ToPlak toplak,,,ayo yeolli lebih cepat jalannya,mana ada kuda yg kaki dan lehernya panjang tapi jalanya pelan,seperti naik jerapah saja"titah Baekhyun .

Aku lelah Baekkie,seharusnya aku yg menaikimu, bukan kau yg menaikiku,"sergah chanyeol yg mulai …!,kau ini sukanya mengeluh terus,berhentilah berpikiran pervert yeollie,pokoknya sampai aku bosan,baru aku akan berhenti.

10 menit

20 menit

30 menit

Chanyeol nampak sudah kelelahan,terlihat kringat mengucur di wajahnya.

"sudah ne baekkie,aku lelah,kapan kita akan melakukanya kalau aku kelelahan," keluh chanyeol sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Mana tenagamu yeollie,waktu kau beryadongan dengan ku saja lebih dari 10 ronde sampai2 aku tidak bias berjalan selama 3 hari dan hanya bias terlentang di kasur,"protes baekhyun.

"Aku mohon baekkie chagi,aku sudah lelah, ternyata istriku yg mungil ini berat juga,tapi kalau beryadongan denganmu,aku juga sedikitt heran,kenapa aku bisa sekuat itu,maka dari itu chagi,ayo langsung saja,aku sudah tidak tahan,"tutur chanyeol sambil mendesahkan suaranya yg dept iu di telinga baekhyun.

Uuuuuuhh!yeollie mesum tapi aku suka kemesuman yeollie,"ucap baekhyun memerah.

Langsung saja karena gemas dengan tingkah baekhyun,chanyeol membalikan posisinya menjadi baekhyun di bawah dan chanyeol di lumatnya bibir kissable baekhyun dengan liar namun terlihat cinta yg amat besar.

Uuhhh! Ahhhh uuuuhh ahhhh!," baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah menahan kenikmatan dari si suaminya yg baru saja mengucapkan janji suci kepadanya.

"jangan di tahan chagi,keluarkan suara seksimu itu"sergah chanyeol di sela sela French kiss mereka.

Akhirnya penyatuan pun di mulai….tut ….(di skip ajah yah,bulan puasa)

Paginya baekhyun sudah heboh dengan barang apa saja yg akan di bawa olehnya dan chanyeol.

"eyeliner sudah,jaket sudah,hot pant pantai sudah,bikini sudah(what bikini,aneh2 ajah my bacon),payung anti matahari sudah,boxer chanyeol ( ?)sudah,huuum apalagi yah,kurasa sudah"YEOLLIE ayo berangkat,aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu AKB48! " teriak baekhyun

" Iya..iya ..iya chagi,kajja kita berangkat,aku juga ingin lihat keseksianmu menari heavy rotation,pasti kau paling cantik daripada mereka,"ucap chanyeol

Baekhyun hanya bisa berblushing ria,"ayo ayo yeollie.

Baru sampai depan apartemen,baekhyun membungkam mulutnya seperti mau muntah,

"hhooeekk hhooekkk " langsung berlari ke kamar mandi,namun tidak keluar cairan,kepalanya agak pusing.

Chanyeol menginterupi,"chagi gwenchana,kita pergi ke Rumah Sakit sekarang untuk memeriksa bagaimana keadaanmu

baekhyun hanya bisa mengagguk dengan lemah.

Setibanya di Rumah sakit

"Tuan Park chukkae istri anda telah hamil 3 bulan",kata si dokter

"ne? benarkah,timpa chanyeol sambil mengguncang guncang badan dokter yg tidak bersalah karena senang.

Baekhyun hanya bisa cekikikan,"yeollie,KU HAMIL DULUAN SUDAH TIGA BULAN laalaaalaaaa" gak tau baekhyun denger lagu itu dari mana.

Chanyeol yg kegirangan,memutar mutar tubuh baekhyun seperti anak kecil.

"gomawo…gomawo..chagi,ini anugrah dari Tuhan,bagaimana kalau sebelum pulang,kita mampir ke kuil untuk berdoa,setelah itu ke rumah appa dan umma kita untuk memberitau kabar gembira ini" ucap chanyeol.

"ne!sepertinya tidak masalah,aku juga merindukan mereka semua.

Kediaman keluarga Park

Eomma!eomma….eommma! teriak chanyeol ketika memasuki rumah

"Ada apa channie,kenapa kau teriak2,"ucap eomma chanyeol

"Aku akan menjadi appa eomma,aku akan menjadi appa"',teriak chanyeol lagi di depan eommanya.

Eomma chanyeol menatap baekhyun dan chanyeol bergantian,lalu suasana mendadak hening….hening….heninggg

Hening…kriikk kriikk….kriikk (backsound suara jangkrik gagal)

KYAaaaaaaa"Tiba tiba Nyonya Park berteriak" OMO …! BAEKHYUN BENARKAH ITU,eomma senang sekali,….kyaaaa….menantu eomma selamat ,kau akan jadid seorang eomma"ucap nyonya park sambil memeluk menantu kesayanganya itu.

Bicara tentang hamil,tidak jauh dari kata NGIDAM.

Baekhyun selalu minta hal aneh seperti,

"yeollie aku ingin makan strawberry tapi kamu yg memetiknya,atau

"yeolli kapan kau mau memberian adik kepada anak kita (?),

mian yg kedua cm akal2an author ajah biar tmbah lucu,heheheheheTerlintas sebuah ide di otak baekhyun tentang bulan madunya yang sempat gagal karena morning sicknya,baekhyun pun merengkek menagih bulan madunya ke jepang untuk bertemu AKB48,alhasil dengan sejuta tingkat lucu + bbuing bbuing andalanya,chanyeol pun luluh.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka di jepang , di bandara jepang,banyak sekali fans2 exo yg berteriak heboh karena kedatangan baekhyun dan chanyeol.

KYAAA! Baekhyun kapan kau melahirkanAda juga teriakan2 lucu yg lain seperti,

"kalau anak kalian sudah besar,ijinkan aku menikah dengannya"chanbaek hanya bisa melambai lambaikan tanganya.

At Konser AKB48

Baekhyun terlihat senang dan berjingkrak2di barisan terdepan,tidak sia2 usahanya menggoda chanyeol untuk pergi ke jepang . Lebih mengejutkan lagi,ternyata ada surprise yg di buat chanyeol dengan pihak management AKB48 untuk baekhyun,yang ternyata eh ternyata bekhyun disorot lampu dan disuruh naik kepanggung tuk nyanyi heavy rotation n aitakata bareng mereka,betapa senangnya baekhyun sampai2 dia lupa kalau hamil,yah walaupun usia kandunganya baru 3 – 4 bulan.

Akhirnya konser pun selesai,baekhyun dan chanyeol kembali ke hotel untuk beristirahat.

"Yeollie",panggil baekhyun.

"waeyo chagi,kau ingin sesuatu eum"ucap canyeol

"ani,terima kasih untuk semuanya yeollie,aku senang,sangat senang.

"sama2 chagi,apapun akan akulakukan untukmu dan nae aegya",tutur chanyeol sambil mengecup surai hitam baekhyun.

"aku sayang yeollie""aku juga sayang baekkie"

"baekkie,malam ini aku ingin melihat nae aegya,boleh ya"?tanpa babibu langsung chanyeol mencium bibir baekhyun lembut,dan akhirnya berakhir dengan desahan desahan panas dari mereka berdua.

END


End file.
